I'm staying!
by SweetbunPura
Summary: Akira's parents come to Tokyo to find out why Akira's not coming back.


Akira tapped at his coffee cup anxiously as he eyed the clock that sat near the light switch. Two o'clock was when they purchased the tickets Futaba had told them; it was currently nearing three o'clock. Akira picked up the cup and drank mindlessly from it, his eyes glanced over to were his and Ryuji's hands sat laced together on the counter. The rings shined despite the atmosphere at the moment and Akira couldn't help but smile. He raised the hands and kissed the center of the back of Ryuji's hand. The black-haired teen gave a slight chuckle as his fiance coughed into his drink in surprise. Ryuji turned to look at him, cheeks a light pink, and Akira couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the blond.

"You taste like coffee." Ryuji whined once the kiss ended.

Akira smiled as the small cafe filled with light hearted chuckles and giggles until the door opened and Morgana came bounding in.

"They're here." He meowed and jumped into Akira's lap.

Ryuji tighten his hold on Akira's hand as the door opened to reveal: a middle aged man in a black, crisp suit, short black hair and steely colored eyes. Behind the man stood: a middle aged woman in a black, suit skirt, long brown haired tied up in a bun, and brown eyes.

"Mother. Father." Akira said, staring at his parents as they looked at the others in the booths.

"Yamada. Hiyori." Sojiro acknowledged from his spot behind the counter.

Tadashi gave a low growl at them and Ryuji set his hand on his head in an attempt to hush the dog.

"Akira. Sakura-san." The man, Yamada, said before his eyes landed on his son and then switched over to Akira's and Ryuji's hands. "Akira. What is this?" Steely eyes narrowed as he fixed his son with a demanding glare.

Akira fought not to shrink under the glare as his mother followed her husband's line of sight.

"Akira." His mother, Hiyori, spoke. "Who is this?"

"This is Ryuji Sakamoto." The shaggy haired teen pulled the blond closer. "He's the reason I'm not going back. He's..." Ryuji squeezed his hand in comfort. "He's my fiance."

A heavy silence settled in the air as Akira's parents looked from their son, to the rings, to Ryuji, and back again.

"Fiance?"

"You haven't even finished high school and you're getting married!?"

Akira flinched at his father's tone and felt Ryuji tense up next to him, ready to defend the black-haired teen at a moment's notice. Tadashi had started growling again and even Morgana had gotten up, claws unsheathing as he glared at Yamada. Akira heard Futaba give out a small noise at the sudden yell as the air became tenser.

"I knew sending him here was a mistake." Yamada growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, Akira, we're going home."

"No."

The air grew cold as the words left Akira's mouth. Hiyori looked from her son to her husband as Yamada spoke slowly.

"What did you say?"

"...I said no. I'm staying here with Ryuji and the others."

Ryuji's grip on Akira's hand grew tighter as Yamada approached him.

"I am your father and you'll do as I say."

"This is my life now and I'm not abandoning it just because you say so." Akira could see the fury behind those gray eyes as he said this.

Yamada said nothing as his hand shot out and made a quick grab from the shaggy haired teen's wrist, only to stop upon Sojiro's hand encasing his own wrist. Ryuji's hand landed on Akira's shoulder and it took some time for the teen to process what had nearly happened. By now, both Tadashi and Morgana had leapt from the the teens' laps and were growling/hissing at Yamada.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake." The cafe owner replied, eyes narrowing slightly. "Akira deserved to be happy and if going back with you two means shatters that, than I'm not going to let that happen."

"Words well spoken, Sakura-san."

"Sis!"

Hiyori stepped aside as the lawyer made her way inside. Yamada wrestled his hand back and stared at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sae Niijima." The long, silver haired woman replied and stood besides Sojiro. "I'm representing your son."

"...In what?"

"Open adoption."

"What?"

Sae pulled out a stack of paper. "Sakura-san wishes to adopt Akira Kurusu."

Akira's eyes widen and he looked towards Futaba for an explanation, the hacker just shrugged and resumed her latch onto Yusuke and Haru's arms.

"Perhaps... we should sign it, Yamada."

Akira's attention snapped over to his mother just as his father looked at her in astonishment.

"What are you saying, Hiyori? That's our son-"

"Who is much happier here being free than under the watch of two controlling parents."

"His future-"

"Is here. With Sakura-san and, "She looked over at Ryuji. "Sakomoto-kun. He's doing better here than he ever did back home. To bring him back now would destroy him."

"But-"

"Do this for me, Yamada."

Akira's father stared at his wife for a few minuets before turning back to where Sae had placed the stack. He took a pen out of his inner jacket pocket and signed the papers, he stepped aside and handed Hiyori the pen as she did the same.

"As of today, Akira, Sakura-san is now your parental guardian." Sae said, as she gathered up the signed agreement.

Yamada left the cafe with out a word, leaving his wife to deal with the aftermath. Hiyori watched him leave before turning to Akira and placed her hand on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for how your father and I treated you for all these years. I love you and enjoy your new life." She kissed the teen's forehead and left the cafe.

Akira watched her go, deep down, he was sad to see them leave the way they had. He had hoped to show them the life he had while on probation, thinking he could change their mind with it.

"Hey."

Akira looked to see Ryuji fixing him with a curious look. "Hmm?"

"You alright?"

He look down at their still joined hand and smiled. "It'll take some time, but I will be."


End file.
